Una kunoichi con ¿Suerte?
by Hanon-Jockers
Summary: Es un one-shot sobre un plan para juntar a Tenten y Neji


**Ola a todos!!!**

Etto... esta es mi primera historia que subo a la pagina y, aunke sea una gran fan del NaruHina, este es un One-Shot NejiTen (la pareja favorita de mi one-chan jeje). Espero que os guste tanto como a mi escribirla.

_Disclaimer: Naruto es del gran Masashi Kishimoto (aunke dejara de serlo sino acaba en NaruHina), pero solo la serie, porque Naruto de personaje le perteneca a Hinata._

_**Una Kunoichi con… ¿suerte?**_

_Un nuevo día comenzaba en la aldea oculta de Konoha, el sol de primavera se dejaba de ocultar para dejar paso a un maravilloso día, sobre todo para una chica en especial. Aunque hacía ya varios meses desde que los novatos de Konoha, incluido Uchiha Sasuke, que había vuelto a la villa, habían derrotado al último de los Akatsuki, Uchiha Madara, aunque el máximo protagonismo lo tuvieron los nuevos tres Sannin de Konoha, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, las cosas no parecían volver a la normalidad. Eran las doce del mediodía, la hora en que las kunoichis más importantes de Konoha de estos momentos, habían quedado para reunirse como cada mes, para contarse sus problemas y ayudarse mutuamente, ahora eran grandes amigas. Ellas eran Sakura, Hinata, Ino y Tenten._

Ino -¿Cuánto más piensa tardar? Desde que la nombraron Sannin, se le ha subido el éxito a la cabeza. Se cree tan guay que nos hace esperarla la muy…

Hinata –Cal… cálmate, Ino-chan. Seguro que Sakura-chan tiene una buena excusa para llegar tarde a la reunión.- Trató de tranquilizar a Ino.

Sakura –Gomen por la tardanza, pero me entretuvieron con un asunto importante.- Dijo entrando en la sala, se la veía agotada.

Ino -¿Y qué era ese asunto TAN importante como para llegar tarde? Espera, no me lo digas, seguro que trataba de Sasuke-kun.- Sakura se empezó a sonrojar al instante, mientras que Hinata soltaba una leve risa, mientras que Tenten, ella parecía estar en otro mundo.

Sakura –Dejemos eso a un lado, por lo menos he llegado.- Ino estuvo a punto de levantarse a pegarla, pues sabía que su excusa era más mala que las que solía poner Kakashi.

Ino –La próxima vez que nos hagas esperar porque estás "cariñosa" con tu novio, te las veras conmigo, frentona.

Sakura –No te preocupes, cerdita, yo no tengo la culpa de que en los libros que lee Sai no venga el cómo satisfacer a una mujer.- Ahora era Ino la que se sonrojaba, pero no más de lo que se estaba poniendo Hinata solo de escucharlas.

Ino –Ja, como si tú supieses lo que hago yo con Sai. Oye Tenten, estás muy callada. ¿Acaso te ocurre algo?- Esas palabras sacaron a Tenten de sus pensamientos.

Tenten -¿Qué? Gomen, no os estaba escuchando.

Sakura -¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Tenten? Tú eres una chica muy activa y que hablas mucho.- Ese comentario ofendió a la castaña.- No te lo digo a mal, sino a bien.- No sabía cómo salir de esa situación.

Hinata –Lo que Sakura-chan quiere decir es que… estás muy rara. ¿Ha pasado algo con Neji oni-san?- Sakura le agradeció con la mirada la intervención de Hinata.

Tenten –No es eso, bueno, en realidad sí lo es.- Soltó un suspiro, sus amigas se dieron cuenta de que algo malo ocurría entre ellos.

Ino -¿Te hizo algo ese bakka? Porque si es así no me importa decirle unas cuantas verdades al "genio" ese.

Sakura –No saques conclusiones precipitadas, cerdita. Tenten, ¿por qué no nos cuentas lo que sucede con Neji-san?

Tenten –Es que hace unos días que está muy raro. Antes solíamos entrenar juntos, incluso cuando acabamos con Akatsuki, todos los días entrenábamos juntos y lo pasábamos bien. Pero hace como una semana que… que no le veo. No está nunca en su casa, ni en el campo de entrenamiento, no me responde a los mensajes que le dejo en su casa. En fin, no sé nada de él. ¿Tú sabes que le pasa, Hinata?

Hinata –Yo… etto… no lo sé, hace algunos días que no le veo.

Sakura –Pero, ¿tú no desayunas siempre con él? Por lo menos eso nos habías contado hace tiempo y…- Sakura pareció entender lo que pasaba.- Ya sé lo que pasa. No es él el que está raro, eres tú Hinata.- Ninguna de ellas comprendía lo que decía la pelirrosa.

Ino –Estamos tratando el problema de Tenten y de repente sales con que el problema tiene que ver con Hinata. No te entiendo, Sakura.

Tenten -¿Qué tiene que ver Hinata con que Neji haya cambiado?

Sakura –Hinata no ve a Neji porque… ¡ella no desayuna ya en su casa!- La cara de Hinata empezó a hervir, literalmente.

Ino -¿Y dónde va a desayunar si no? ¡Ah!- Ahora Ino también entendió lo que quería decir Sakura.

Hinata –No… nos esta… estamos desviando del… tema.- Estaba muy nerviosa, la iban a descubrir con su pequeño secreto, el cual no le había contado a nadie, aunque dudaba mucho que no lo supiese ya media villa.

Sakura –Ahora no quieras ocultarlo, Hinata. Ya sabemos lo que pasa contigo y con… Naruto.- Hinata estaba a punto del desmayo, por lo que Tenten optó por agarrarla para evitar un golpe mayor.- ¡Te has acostado con él! Y no una vez… ¡sino que llevas haciéndolo toda la semana!

Tenten -¡¿Nani?!- Soltó tan rápido a Hinata, que la pobre cayó al suelo, dándose así un buen golpe en la cabeza, que ya parecía un volcán a punto de estallar de lo roja que estaba.

Ino -¿Y qué tal te lo pasaste? ¿Y Naruto? ¿Se lo pasó bien contigo? Con lo inocentones que parecían los dos.- Sakura e Ino empezaron a reír mientras Hinata agachaba la cabeza para que no vieran lo avergonzada que estaba, mientras que Tenten no creía lo que oía.

Sakura –Ahora sí, volvamos al tema de Neji-san y Tenten. La verdad es que es muy raro que no lo hayas visto. A lo mejor está de misión y no te lo dijo.

Tenten –Sé que está en la villa. Lee estuvo ayer toda la tarde entrenando con él y luego los dos estuvieron hablando y cenaron juntos.

Ino –Eso es muy raro. Aunque Neji no es un tío de muchas palabras, creo que tú eres una de las pocas chicas que consiguen estar a su lado, incluso te considera buena kunoichi para entrenar.

Hinata –Creo… que deberías hablar con él. Yo… yo puedo decirle que vaya a buscarte mañana a tu casa.- Sakura se levantó de repente del asiento que ocupaba.

Sakura –Hinata, eres brillante.- Hinata volvió a sonrojarse, no asimilaba bien los cumplidos, y eso que Naruto no hacía otra cosa más que decírselos.

Ino -¿Qué ha inventado tu gran frente, Sakura?

Sakura –Este será el plan, al que llamaremos: "unir al par de tórtolos de una vez".

Ino –Nombre ridículo, idea aún peor.

Después de charlar y preparar el plan por más de tres horas, en las cuales aprovecharon para almorzar todas juntas, las kunoichis fueron a preparar los preparativos para llevar a cabo el plan ideado por Sakura, el cual no era muy aceptado por el resto del grupo, pero deseaban que llegase a funcionar. Mientras tanto, esa misma tarde, Neji y Lee estaban haciendo un descanso en su entrenamiento, ya llevaban mucho tiempo entrenando y se les veía algo agotados del esfuerzo y de la pérdida de chakra, por lo que Lee empezó una charla amistosa con su mejor amigo.

Lee –Dime Neji, ¿qué tal las cosas con Tenten?

Neji -¿Por qué me hablas de eso?

Lee –Hace tiempo que no os veo juntos, y me estaba empezando a preocupar su relación.

Neji -¿Qué relación?- Estaba cansado de que todo el mundo le hablara de lo mismo, y cansado de responderles que no había nada entre ellos.

Lee –A mí no me puedes engañar, yo sé lo que sientes por Tenten, y no soy el único, pero sí el único que se atreve a decírtelo.

Neji –Entre ella y yo no hay nada.- Dijo secante.

Lee –No será porque ella te haya dicho que no, ¿o te lo dijo?- Neji se sonrojó al instante.

Neji –No… no hemos hablado de cosas como esas nunca, y no lo pienso hacer.

Lee –Pues si no lo haces pronto, al final terminarás perdiéndola y, te lo digo como amigo, ella es una gran mujer.

Neji -¿Acaso te gusta Tenten?- Estaba asombrado, no se esperaba eso de la bestia verde de Konoha, incluso creía que era gay y le gustaba su sensei.

Lee –Digamos que si tú la dejas ir, no pienso dejar pasar la oportunidad de conquistarla. Ella es una gran amiga, pero no voy a dejar que nadie la haga daño y la deje sin protección.- Neji se estaba enfadando con su amigo, tendrá… ¿celos?

Neji –Puedes hacer lo que quieras, no voy a ser yo el que te lo impida.- Quería parecer desinteresado, pero sus puños apretados le delataban y Lee se dio cuenta.

Lee –Arigato Neji. Bueno, creo que me voy a ir, quisiera pasar por la casa de Tenten para invitarla mañana a una cita, le hará ilusión.- Dijo levantándose de la hierba.

Neji –Lee, ¿para qué te quería Naruto? ¿Pasó algo con Hinata-sama de lo que debería enterarme?- No quería dejarle ir, pero no iba a confesar sus sentimientos.

Lee –Para nada, no te preocupes. Solo quería saber si esta noche iría con él y algunos más a cenar a Ichiraku. Yo le dije que iría, demo le dije que tú tenías cosas que hacer. Inventé la excusa porque sé que te aburrirías escuchando las tonterías que contamos Naruto-kun y yo, a Sasuke-san le pasa.- Inventó la mejor excusa que podía en ese momento.

**Flash Back**

Neji y Lee estaban entrenando intensamente su taijitsu, Neji con su byakkugan y Lee con el nuevo jutsu que le había enseñado Gai-sensei. Mientras entrenaban, Naruto venía corriendo en dirección a ellos, parecía muy nervioso, ¿o era ansioso?

Naruto -¡Lee! ¡Ey, Lee!

Lee -¡Naruto-kun! ¿Qué hacer aquí?- Le decía mientras intentaba golpear a Neji con un Konoha Sempu.

Naruto -¿Puedes venir un momento? Tengo algo importante que decirte.

Lee –Hai, Naruto-kun. Ahora vuelvo, Neji.- Lee se dirigió a donde estaba Naruto, lo bastante alejados como para que Neji no los oyese.

Naruto –Las chicas han tenido inventado un plan para acercar a Tenten y Neji, y necesitamos tu ayuda.

Lee -¡Claro! ¡Mi llama de la juventud arderá a favor de mis amigos!- Gritó él.

Naruto -¡Baja el volumen, bakka! Te va a oír. Bueno, Sakura-chan me ha dicho que tienes que hablar con Neji sobre Tenten, que te cuente si de verdad le gusta. Como ella dice que te dirá que no, tú le tienes que decir que estás interesado en ella y que mañana saldrás en plan cita con Tenten, así él se pondrá celoso y no te dejara.

Lee -¿Y si no sale como dijo Sakura-chan?

Naruto –Esta noche haremos una reunión en mi casa, allí nos contarás lo que te diga y planearemos la estrategia a seguir. Shikamaru llega esta tarde con Temari, y seguro que ambos nos ayudarán con esto.

Lee -¡Por fin estarán juntos esos dos! Llevo demasiados años esperando, tantos como que tú y Hinata-san también empezaran su noviazgo.- Naruto se sonrojó, pues no hacía mucho que salía con Hinata y tampoco hacía tanto que conocía sus sentimientos hacía él.

Naruto –Lo mío con Hinata-chan es diferente. Cambiemos de tema, Sakura-chan y el resto confían en ti, no nos falles o… Sakura-chan te pegará tan fuerte que no podrás moverte de una cama en mucho tiempo.- Una cara de terror se formó en ambos shinobis.

Lee –No te preocupes Naruto-kun, déjalo en mis manos.- Puso su típica pose del pulgar levantado y su brillo de dientes.

**Fin Flash Back**

Neji –Está bien. Yo me voy a casa, estoy cansado y espero tener mañana alguna misión, ya llevo 4 días aquí sin nada que hacer.- Se marchó de allí, y bastante enfadado desde el punto de vista de Lee.

Ya eran las nueve de la noche, y en la casa Namikaze, era una pequeña casa herencia de Naruto, todos estaban preparados para empezar con la reunión para hablar sobre "unir al par de tórtolo de una vez". Allí se encontraban Naruto junto a Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura, Ino con Sai, Shikamaru y Temari, que acababan de llegar a Konoha, y Tenten junto a Lee.

Sakura –Bueno, se abre la reunión sobre el plan al que denominados "unir al par de tórtolos de una vez", y no es para unir a Naruto y Hinata, sino a Neji y Tenten.

Naruto -¿Por qué nos dices a Hinata-chan y a mí?

Ino –Porque un poco más y nos morimos de esperar a que Hinata se te declare. Es que estuvimos esperando más de cinco años para eso, para luego no verlo.- Hinata se sonrojó, pero Naruto no se quedó atrás.

Shikamaru –Esto va a ser muy problemático, pero tendremos que organizar un buen plan.

Temari –Estoy de acuerdo con el señor "todo-es-muy-problemático".

Sai –Yo leí en un libro que esta clase de engaños que hacen los amigos siempre salen mal o al final todos acaban enfadados.

Ino –Deberías de dejar de leer esos tontos libros, no vas a aprender nada más de ellos.

Sasuke –Bueno, ¿qué ha dicho Neji, Lee?

Lee –Dijo que no le importaba si salía con Tenten mañana.- Todos abrieron la boca, pero más la chica de moños.- Demo yo vi como por dentro se estaba empezando a enfadar conmigo. Espero que no me mate mañana en el entrenamiento.

Tenten –Será mejor que lo dejemos, no vamos a conseguir nada más que enfadar a Neji.

Sakura –No te preocupes, te juntaremos con una de los más gruñones de la aldea-

Naruto –Claro, como tú te quedaste con el más gruñón de todos.- Mientras todos reían, Naruto era empotrado contra la pared contraria por un golpe de Sakura.

Sasuke –Dejando a un lado al dobe, ¿qué planeáis hacer ahora?

Ino –Sería bueno que Lee y Tenten salieran en plan cita.

Tenten y Lee -¡¿Nani?!

Hinata –Yo pienso… lo mismo.- Todos dirigieron sus miradas a la heredera Hyuuga.- Digo que… si Neji oni-san piensa que están en una cita y les ve… se pondría aún más celoso, ¿no creéis?

Naruto -¡Hinata-chan, eres increíble!- Naruto corrió a abrazarla, con un gran chichón en su cabeza, haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara muchísimo.

Shikamaru –Hinata e Ino tiene razón.- Ahora las miradas se concentraban en él.- Tenten y Lee saldrán como si estuvieran teniendo una cita y…

Shikamaru les contaba un plan que acaba de venir a su mente y, aunque fuera un gran estratega para los combates, sobre citas no tenía una gran idea, por lo que Ino y Sakura ayudaban en esos temas y los demás eran ofrecidos como voluntarios para completar el plan, el cual cada vez parecía tener más sentido que antes.

Otro nuevo día llegaba a la aldea de Konoha, el sol alumbraba las hermosas calles de Konoha, mientras miles de flores adornaban balcones y puestos. El ambiente era perfecto, tan perfecto que hasta daba miedo de que todo fuera real, o por lo menos eso pensaba nuestra castaña, pues estaba muy nerviosa con su "cita forzada" con Lee y Neji.

Tenten –"A veces pienso que soy una bocazas. ¿Por qué les contaría a ellas lo que me pasaba con Neji? Demo, ahora tendré que cargar con todo lo que pase. Seguro que como Neji se entere del plan que hicieron contra él, a mí me deja de hablar por los restos".

Por su cabeza solo corrían pensamientos negativos, aunque sus amigos le juraran y perjuraran que todo saldría bien, que los planes de Shikamaru no fallaban y eso estaba demostrado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Mientras tanto, en la mansión Hyuuga, Hinata y Neji desayunaban juntos por primera vez en una semana, por lo que Hinata decidió empezar una conversación, aunque temía que a final acabara diciendo cosas que no debiese.

Hinata –Neji oni-san, ¿te encuentras bien hoy?

Neji -¿Debería de sentirme mal, Hinata-sama?

Hinata –No es eso, solo que no tienes buena cara, creo que has entrenado mucho sin descanso estos días. ¿Por qué no salimos a dar una vuelta esta noche? "Onegai, no puedo fallarle a Tenten-chan, ni al resto".

Neji -¿No vas a salir con Naruto? Él es quién debería salir con usted, y ni yo.

Hinata –Él me dijo que… que hoy no podía, eso es, y… y no me quiero quedar todo el día en casa, me voy a aburrir mucho. Onegai, solo será un pequeño paseo.- Ya no sabía que más hacer, se le acababan las ideas y las excusas.

Neji –Está bien, demo debería pedirle permiso a Hiashi-sama para poder dar un paseo con usted, yo no soy como el bakka de Naruto.

Hinata -¡Neji oni-san!- Aunque estuviese muy sonrojada, no podía dejar que insultaran a su novio, cosa que Neji sabía más que de sobra y le hacía gracia la reacción de su prima.

Hanabi –Buenos días.

Neji –Buenos días, Hanabi-sama. Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a hablar con Hiashi-sama.- Neji se marchó de la habitación, dejando solas a las hermanas Hyuuga.

Hanabi -¿Qué dijo?- Ella estaba al tanto de todo el plan, pues tendrían que pedirle ayuda si algo saliese mal.

Hinata –Parece que se ha creído el cuento, espero que no se enfade cuando se entere.- Dijo Hinata dando un suspiro al terminar.

Hanabi –Pues creo que Neji nii-san tiene razón.

Hinata -¿En qué tiene razón Neji oni-san?- Estaba confundida con las palabras de su hermana.

Hanabi –Naruto-kun es un bakka, mira que no venir a pedir permiso para poder salir contigo.- Dijo entre risas al ver la cara de su querida hermana.

Hinata -¡Hanabi nee-chan! Ya… ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez.- Dijo mientras recordaba como su padre había intentado matar a Naruto por hablar demasiado sobre el aspecto físico de Hinata.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Tenten, se encontraba la joven kunoichi tirando toda la ropa de su armario sobre su cama, hoy más que nunca debía lucir muy bella para Neji, o solo quería ver como de celoso se ponía este al ver lo guapa que iba con Lee.

Tenten –"Sólo quiero que no le mate a Lee cuando sepa toda la verdad, bueno, ni a él ni al resto, aunque Naruto si que no se salvaría esta vez, jeje".- Tenten recordó lo mismo que Hinata, pero con la diferencia que en vez de Hiashi era Neji quien perseguía a Naruto por toda Konoha por haber hablado así de su prima, nadie en su sano juicio podía hablar así de la heredera del clan más poderoso de toda Konoha.

Mientras Tenten divagaba por sus recuerdos "graciosos", el timbre de su casa sonó, y por como insistían, debía de ser muy urgente. Tenten bajó lo más rápido a abrir la puerta, para encontrarse con tres kunoichis con bolsas en la mano y unas sonrisas muy malévolas en sus caras.

Tenten -¿Qué hacéis aquí?- Preguntó temerosa.

Ino –No pensarías que íbamos a desperdiciar nuestra mañana sabiendo que nuestro plan se podría venir abajo si no te ayudamos.

Tenten -¿A qué te refieres?- Ahora el miedo sí se estaba apoderando de ella.

Temari -¿Nos dejas entrar o qué? Esto pesa.- Dijo señalando la enorme cantidad de bolsas que traía en sus manos, en las cuales no entraría nada más.

Tenten –Cla… claro, entrad.- Las cuatro kunoichi se dirigieron directamente a la habitación de la chica de los moños, donde descargaron todas las bolsas que traían y se tiraban sobre la cama llena de ropa.

Sakura –No entiendo cómo podemos tener tanta ropa.

Ino –Dímelo a mí, traje el doble que vosotras.- Tenten no entendía lo que decían sus "queridas" amigas, así que no tuvo otra que preguntar.

Tenten -¿Puedo saber ya el por qué estáis aquí? ¿Y qué son esas enormes bolsas?

Sakura –Estamos aquí para asegurarnos que el plan "unir al par de tórtolos de una vez" no salga mal.

Temari –Como vuelvas a repetir el estúpido nombre, abandono.

Ino –Deja que la frentona lo llame como quiere, le hace ilusión.- Ambas kunoichis empezaron a reír, mientras que Sakura las asesinaba con la mirada.

Tenten –Volviendo al tema, ¿qué son esas enormes bolsas?

Ino –Son algunos de nuestros conjuntos más bonito y… sexys.- Tenten se sonrojó al instante, mientras que las demás empezaban a vaciar las bolsas y sacar sus ropas.

Sakura –Mira, con esta falda conseguí que Sasuke-kun se sonrojara cada vez que me miraba.- Dijo enseñándole una minifalda de color blanco.

Temari –Pues yo con esta camiseta conseguí que Shikamaru dejara de decir problemático durante toda la noche.- Todas se sorprendieron de lo que una camiseta atada al cuello y espalda al aire de color rosa hiciera tal efecto en el "problemático" número 1 de konoha.

Ino –Pues yo con este vestido le hice sentir a Sai cosas que ni siquiera venían en sus libros, y no os cuento lo que sucedió después.- Ella se sonrojó, al igual que Tenten de imaginarse que le sucedería lo mismo pero ella con Neji.

Después de pasarse más de 2 horas discutiendo sobre lo que usaría Tenten esa noche, al final hicieron el conjunto perfecto para la ocasión y Tenten, en agradecimiento, les invitó a todas a comer, pues debían estar bien preparadas para ese noche.

El precioso atardecer que se apreciaba en konoha era sustituido por los oscuros colores que se apoderaban del cielo, pasando de tonalidades anaranjadas a unas azules y añiles, acompañados de una magnífica luna creciente y un montón de estrellas ayudando a alumbrar. Lee estaba muy nervioso, y no era para menos, pues esta era una de las misiones más difíciles que jamás había hecho, más incluso que enfrentarse a un akatsuki, pero todo dependía de su actuación. Al principio estaba muy preocupado, tanto por la relación de sus dos mejores amigos como por su bien íntegro, pues sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer Neji si estaba enfadado, y no lo quería experimentar en carne propia. Por otro lado, si Neji rechazaba a Tenten porque de verdad no la ama, ¿qué haría en tal situación? ¿Se quedaría con ella como dijo? Eso sí que sería un gran problema. Mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos (sí, Lee piensa y más que Naruto xD), una radiante Tenten se asomaba por la puerta de su casa. La kunoichi iba vestida con un vestido muy ajustado, atado al cuello, espalda al aire, y le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, de color rojo intenso, y en sus pies llevaba unas sandalias con tacón, de color negras, para estar a la altura del genio Hyuuga. La sorpresa de Lee fue tremenda, iba a decir tantas cosas que, para colmo, no pudo soltar nada por su boca, haciendo enojar a la kunoichi, una cosa era que Neji no le dijera nada, pues sabía que su orgullo era demasiado, pero Lee, no se espero eso de él.

Lee -…- Nada salía de sus labios, estaba realmente impactado por el aspecto de la kunoichi. De todo el tiempo que la conocía, nunca la había visto tan hermosa.

Tenten –di algo, onegai Lee.- Se estaba desesperando por el estado de su amigo, pues no se esperaba esa reacción.- "¿Tan mal me veré con este vestido? Sí es así, pienso matar a tres kunoichis que yo me sé".

Lee –Es… estás… no tengo palabras.- Como no sabía qué hacer, potó por dejarse llevar y empezar a llorar.- ¡Se nota que tu llama de la juventud es tan grande por el amor de Neji que te concedió una gran belleza para este día!

Tenten –A… arigato, Lee.- Estaba muy contenta de que le gustase el cómo iba vestida, hasta que se dio cuenta de sus palabras al analizarlas más a fondo.- ¿Quieres decir qué yo no soy guapa siempre, Lee?- Esa amenaza acongojó al maestro del taijitsu, maestro de su generación claro.

Lee –Mejor nos vamos, no querrás llegar tarde a tu cita con Neji, ¿no?- Tenten negó con la cabeza y ambos empezaron a correr por toda konoha y, para dar de qué hablar, Lee la llevaba de la mano para que esta no se cayese al correr con esos tacones.

Mientras tanto, en la Mansión Hyuuga, la situación era parecida, pero Neji era el que estaba nervioso por la espera a la que le estaba sometiendo su prima.

Neji –Hinata-sama, no hace falta que se arregle tanto para ir conmigo, de verdad.- Suplicaba al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de la heredera.

Hinata -¡Ya voy, Neji oni-san! Hanabi-chan, date prisa.

Hanabi –Espera un poco, si no lo agarro bien, vas a tener que ir desnuda por toda Konoha y… no creo que le haga gracia a oto-san, ya viste como se puso con Naruto-kun por hablar de…

Hinata -¡Para ya, Hanabi nee-chan!- Su sonrojo era muy grande de imaginarse tal escena, y más si la llegase a ver cierto rubio desnuda por la calle.

Neji –Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama, daos prisa, onegai, me estoy cansando más de esperarlas que de entrenar.- La puerta de la habitación se abrió para dejar ver a Hinata vestida con un precioso kimono violeta con adornos en morado oscuro y plateado.

Hanabi –Ahora ya está lista. No vayas a dejar que se la quiten a Naruto-kun, hoy va muy hermosa ella.- Hinata se sonrojó otra vez, ya que al salir de la habitación su anterior sonrojo había desaparecido por completo.

Neji –No se preocupe, Hanabi-sama, volveremos pronto. ¿Nos vamos ya, Hinata-sama?- Dijo ofreciéndola su brazo para que se agarrase a él.

Hinata –Hai. Arigato por la ayuda, Hanabi-chan.- Le hizo una leve reverencia en señal de agradecimiento y se agarró al brazo de su primo.

Hanabi -¡Espero que os lo paséis bien!- Les grito mientras ellos salían de la casa.- Ahora será mejor que me prepare para espiar a Hinata nee-chan, sino mi oto-san se enfadará por dejarla sola con el bakka de Naruto, no confía en sus intenciones. Aunque yo pienso que Naruto-kun no se atrevería a hacerle daño a Hinata nee-chan, ni de hacerla "eso".- se dijo así misma mientras reía por lo último, ya que parecería una pervertida si les espiara en esos momentos.

Mientras tanto, enfrente del puesto de ramen más conocido por todo konoha, y favorito de Naruto, Ichiraku Ramen, se encontraban Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino y Sai, esperando a que llegasen los que faltaban, entre ellos, al engañado Neji.

Sakura –Espero que todo salga bien y NADIE lo estropee.- Dijo mientras miraba a Naruto, quien estaba temblando de miedo, sabía a lo que se refería su "amiga".

Sasuke –No te preocupes Sakura, no lo puede hacer peor que lo que ya hizo.

Ino –Como si conocieses a este bakka, todo lo puede superar, incluso lo malo.

Naruto –Sí, así soy yo dattebayo.- Dijo muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

Sai –Naruto-kun, creo que no es un alago precisamente.

Shikamaru –Mendosuke, están tardando mucho en venir.

Temari –Cálmate Shikamaru, no creo que se vayan a perder su propia cita.- Le dijo su novia antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

Lee -¡Ey, chicos! ¡Hemos llegado siendo guiados por nuestra llama de la juventud!- A todos les salió una gotita en la nuca, no se llegaban a acostumbrar a la tonterías de Lee, nunca lo harían, ni la misma Tenten.

Sakura –Bien, ya solo falta que vengan los demás. Sai, es tu turno de vigilancia.

Sai –Hai. Cuando se vayan acercando les mandaré una rata para avisaros.

Ino -¿Una rata? Mejor un pájaro, son más bonitos y no dan asco a la gente.

Sai –Está bien. Sayo.- Dijo antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios a su novia e irse a vigilar.

Shikamaru –Naruto, ¿te acuerdas del plan?

Naruto -¡Claro, dattebayo! No tenéis de que preocuparos.

Shikamaru –Sasuke, sabes lo que hacer en caso de que Naruto no lo consiga.

Sasuke –No te preocupes Shikamaru, mantendré a raya al dobe. "Espero que no pase lo que me imagino, sino todo este tiempo será tiempo perdido".

Temari –Al final veo que te queda genial ese vestido.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Tenten –sí, parece ser que sí.- Dijo algo avergonzada.

Ino –Creo que deberías ir así de femenina más veces. Seguro que a Neji le gustas más así.

Naruto –O a lo mejor a Neji le gustan las chicas que parecen chicos y hoy se asusta de verla así, como una verdadera mujer.- Tras recibir otro golpe por parte de Sakura, Naruto prefirió callarse para no recibir más golpes, Sakura pegaba muy fuerte.

Neji y Hinata paseaban por la calles de Konoha y, aunque Hinata iba agarrada al brazo de su primo, a nadie le pareció extraña la situación, aunque todo el mundo en Konoha sabían sobre su relación con el próximo Hokage de la villa. Aunque iban en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus cosas, no les incomodaba, pues a ellos les encantaba tener momentos así, sobre todo cuando estaban los dos solos en la gran mansión después de un gran entrenamiento. Se estaban acercando al lugar donde habían planeado hacer el encuentro del plan de Sakura (no pienso repetir el estúpido nombre xD), por lo que Hinata se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa, y eso lo notó Neji, no por nada era el genio del clan más prestigioso de Konoha.

Neji -¿Se encuentra bien, Hinata-sama?

Hinata –Sí, es que…- tenía que inventarse una excusa y rápido, o el plan se echaba a perder por su culpa, y no se lo perdonaría.- Por aquí paseo mucho con… Naruto-kun y me vinieron algunos recuerdos, hermosos recuerdos.- Le contestó con una hermosa sonrisa.

Neji –Debió de sentirse muy feliz cuando Naruto correspondió sus sentimientos.- Soltó un suspiro y, aunque él no se diese cuenta, su prima sabía lo que le rondaba por aquella cabeza

Hinata –Deberías de usar un poco de ese valor que tú tienes para decírselo, así estarías tan feliz como yo.- Neji se sorprendió de sus palabras, pues al igual que él conoce muy bien a Hinata, ella le conoce muy bien a él.

Neji –Hoy ha salido en una cita con Lee.

Hinata -¿Y no sabes el por qué?- Neji le contestó con la mirada.- Porque Lee es el único que la ha invitado a una cita.- Neji subió su cabeza, estaba molesto porque su prima le había dicho… la verdad.

Sai, que estaba en un árbol cercano, dibujó muy rápido un pájaro y con su técnica: "Ninpou, Chouiji Giga (que dudo que se escriba así xD)", para avisar de que se acercaban Hinata y Neji a su posición, para que todos se pusieran en marcha el plan. Cuando Ino vio el pájaro de Sai, con un grito organizo a todo el grupo: Sakura, Sasuke, Temari, Shikamaru y ella se escondieron detrás de un puesto cercano, y Lee y Tenten se sentaron en dicho puesto, haciendo que se lo estaban pasando bien, para dar celos a Neji, y Naruto él se escondió un poco más lejos para poder ejecutar su parte del plan, que todos daban por perdida. Al fin llegaron Neji y Hinata y, como Neji iba tan concentrado, no se fijo en donde estaban Lee y Tenten, por lo que Hinata tuvo que intervenir inmediatamente.

Hinata -¿No son esos Lee-san y Tenten-san?- Neji miró rápidamente en la misma dirección dicho por ella, para quedarse con cara de pocos amigos (peor de la que siempre tiene) al ver como esos dos reían de las tonterías de Lee.

Neji –Sí, son ellos.- En su tono se notaba su enfado.

Hinata –Vamos a acercarnos a saludarlos.

Neji –No.- Sentenció el chico.

Hinata -¿Por qué no? Solo un saludo rápido, onegai Neji oni-san.- La suplicó ella, tenían que acercarse a ellos para seguir con el plan, sino fracasaría ella en su parte.

Lee -¡Ey, Neji, Hinata-san!- Intervino al ver como Hinata no podía con su primo, lo veía normal, era la parte más difícil del plan. Como no pudo seguir oponiéndose, Neji aceptó ir a saludarles.

Hinata –Oyasumi Lee-san, Tenten-san.- Se presentó con una pequeña reverencia de cortesía.

Tenten –Oyasumi Hinata, Neji.- Los susodichos se miraron, quedando Neji impactado por la belleza que desprendía su compañera esa noche.

Lee –Parece que te quedaste sin palabras Neji.- Neji se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, mientras maldecía a Lee por lo bajo, y Tenten también se sonrojó, pero menos que Neji.

Hinata –Creo que lo de sonrojarse tanto viene de familia.- Susurró, pero su primo lo oyó a la perfección y con una mirada asesina lo dijo todo.

Naruto -¡Lee, ey Lee!- Apareció en escena el ninja hiperactivo de Konoha.

Lee -¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun? ¿Por qué vienes corriendo?

Naruto –Pues, es que Tsunade oba-chan me mandó a …- Se fijó en lo hermosa que iba también Hinata esa noche, así que todos sus pensamientos se vinieron abajo, solo se quedó embobado mirando a Hinata.- Hinata-chan, estás… muy hermosa.

Hinata –Ari… arigato, Naruto-kun.- su peculiar sonrojo salió a flote.

Mientras, detrás del puesto en el que estaban escondido el resto del grupo de la misión.

Sakura -¡Suéltame ahora mismo, Ino! ¡Voy a matar al bakka ese!- Estaba muy enfadada porque Naruto iba a cagar todo el plan como no siguiese actuando.

Ino –Tranquilízate frentona. Sasuke-kun, será mejor que le ayudes.

Sasuke –siempre tengo que ayudar al dobe este.- Salió de un salto del escondite, para aparecer frente a Naruto envuelto en una bomba de humo.

Lee -¿Qué haces tú también aquí, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke –Venía a ver si el dobe te había dicho que nos está llamando Tsunade-sama para una misión urgente.

Naruto –Etto… es que… ¿Has visto lo hermosa que está Hinata-chan esta noche?- Hinata iba aumentando el tono de su sonrojo, mientras que Tenten estaba por empezar a reírse de Naruto.

Lee –Será mejor que nos vayamos. ¿Hinata-san tiene que venir?

Naruto –No, demo yo la acerco a casa, ¿verdad?

Hinata –Ha… Hai. Sayo Neji oni-san, Tenten-san.- Todos los que sobraban en ese momento se fueron, dejando solos a Neji y Tenten.

Tenten –Al final me quede sin mi cita.- Dijo en alto y soltando un gran suspiro, intentado captar la atención del shinobi.

Neji –Eso parece.- El silencio les envolvió a los dos, mientras los grillos entonaban sus cánticos.

Detrás del puesto.

Sakura -¡Suéltame Ino! ¡Ahora me cargo al otro bakka! ¡¿Cómo puede decirle solo eso?!

Ino –Cálmate ya, frentona, ya sabes cómo es Neji, no podías pedir mucho más.

Shikamaru –Esto se está volviendo muy problemático.

Temari -¿Y qué hacemos ahora? No parece esos dos avancen mucho.

Ino –Ahora, todo depende ya de Tenten, nuestro trabajo ha terminado.

Sasuke -¿Y qué hacemos aquí?

Temari –Está claro Uchiha-san, espiarles y asegurarnos de que el plan llegue a su fin.

Volviendo al puesto…

Tenten –Neji, si no tienes nada que hacer, pues…

Neji -¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? "Tengo que hacerle caso a Hinata-sama, tengo que reunir valor y decirle lo que siento".- Dijo ofreciéndola la mano.

Tenten –Claro, me encantaría.- Le ofreció una hermosa sonrisa, que cautivo al de ojos perla, quien sólo atino a sonreír también, pero más disimulada.

Tras aceptar su mano para levantarse, los dos se fueron caminando a la casa de la kunoichi, aunque ya iban los dos sin agarrarse, pues a Neji no le gustó que la gente se quedase mirando cómo iban los dos agarrados y cuchicheando. El camino fue en completo silencio, algo que a Tenten ya empezaba a molestarle, pero Neji no se dio cuenta de su reacción, puesto que iba buscando las mejores palabras para declararse a la chica de los moños, por lo que fue ella la que inició la conversación.

Tenten –Dime Neji, ¿vas a ir a entrenar mañana? "Vaya tema has sacado Tenten".- Se reprochó mentalmente.

Neji -¿Eh? ¿Me decías algo?

Tenten –Mira Hyuuga Neji, si no quieres estar conmigo no hace falta que me acompañes porque te dé pena ni nada por el estilo. No sé qué te habré hecho para que lleves sin hablarme más de una semana, pero te pido perdón.- Agachó su cabeza en señal de disculpa, y para que no viera las lágrimas que empezaban a escaparse de sus ojos de chocolate, y luego se marchó a la máxima velocidad que le permitían esos tacones.

Neji se quedó perplejo, pues no sabía por qué la chica le había hablado de esa forma, pues ella no había hecho nada para que él se enfadara con ella, solo que esta semana estuvo entrenando con Lee porque el mismo Lee se lo pidió, ya que Gai estaba fuera de misión. Como se quedó ahí parado, y nadie sujetaba a la chica de pelo rosa, esta salió de su escondite, ya que todos los estaban siguiendo a la pareja.

Sakura -¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Neji?! ¡Así la vas a perder!

Neji –Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo ibais a estar siguiéndonos.- Ese comentario sorprendió a todo el grupo, por lo que dejó su ocultamiento y se dejo ver.

Sasuke -¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

Neji –Desde que aparecieron Naruto y tú.

Shikamaru -¿Cómo es posible?- No entendía como podía haberles descubierto, pues estaban a una distancia prudente y no había activado el byakkugan.

Neji –La excusa que dijeron para que Lee se fuera no sirvió de nada. Mientras paseaba con Hinata-sama, vi a Tsunade-sama y a Shizune-san en el puesto de dangos, por lo que supuse que no podían ir tan rápido a verla para una misión.

Temari –No esperábamos menos de un genio como tú. Así que la causante del fallo del plan fue la propia Hokage-sama.

Ino –Eso no importa ya. Neji, como sigas así vas a perder a la mujer de tu vida, así que… ¡A por ella, campeón!

Sakura -¡Así se dice cerdita!

Temari -¡Vamos Neji-san, ve por ella!- Mientras las kunoichis le gritaban palabras de ánimo, Neji salió corriendo en dirección a casa de Tenten.

Neji corría lo más rápido posible, y en poco tiempo llegó a su destino. Llamó más de 10 veces a la puerta, pero nadie salió a abrirle, por lo que activó su byakkugan y vio que no había nadie en la casa, así que se puso a pensar en donde estaría ahora Tenten. Después de 10 minutos de pensar, Neji dio con el lugar a donde iría la kunoichi, y salió disparado hacía allí, el campo de entrenamiento donde se conocieron hacía ya casi 6 años. Neji llegó en poco tiempo, y pudo ver como no había fallado, bajo el tronco del árbol más grande de la zona estaba sentada Tenten, abrazada a sus rodillas y llorando muy fuerte. Neji se acercó lo más sigiloso posible, se sentó a su lado y ahora era él el que empezaría un tema de conversación.

Neji –Hace una bonita noche.- Tenten saltó asustada, no le había sentido.

Tenten –Ne… Neji, ¿qué haces aquí?- Dijo mientras se limpiaba el rastro de lágrimas de su cara.

Neji –Vine a buscarte. Creo que te debo una explicación por mi comportamiento.

Tenten –No estaría mal de tu parte.- Se puso a la defensiva, no quería seguir sufriendo.

Neji –Estaba celoso.- La cara de asombro que tenía la kunoichi no podía describirse con palabras, de todas las expresiones del mundo, esa era la que menos esperaba oír de sus labios.

Tenten -¿Celoso? De ti sí que no me lo llego a creer.- Seguí en el mismo plan de defensa que antes.

Neji –Sé que suena ridículo e impropio de mí, demo es la verdad. Dejar que Lee te invitara a una cita me hizo sentir así, demo mi orgullo es más poderoso que yo, y lo sabes.

Tenten –Sí, lo sé bastante bien.- Le reconoció la kunoichi, aunque la impresión seguía impresa en sus ojos.

Neji –Sé que todo lo que habéis hecho hoy ha sido una trampa.- Ahora sí que la kunoichi no sabía que reflejar en su cara, menos mal que era de noche y no había mucha luz.- Demo, tengo que reconocer, que lo hicieron mejor que cuando hacen una misión.- Dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Tenten –Sí lo sabías, ¿por qué nos seguiste el juego?

Neji –Quería saber hasta dónde llegarías por mí, y creo que lo descubrí.- Se acercó más a la kunoichi, cosa que la puso nerviosa y sonrojada.- Creo que tenemos el mismo límite.- La cogió suavemente de la barbilla y sus ojos se encontraron, aunque fuera por poco tiempo.- Iríamos hasta el fin del mundo.- Y depositó un dulce y sutil beso en sus labios.

Aunque ella no se lo esperaba en un principio, las últimas reacciones del shinobi eran claras para averiguar sus intenciones, aunque no las palabras que había utilizado; cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento, correspondiendo e intensificando el beso que Neji le había dado. Pero, de repente, Neji cortó el beso para acercarse a su oído.

Neji -¿Tienes un kunai?

Tenten -¡¿Nani?!- Acababa de estropear todo el romanticismo del momento, y no entendía el por qué.

Neji –Tú sólo déjamelo, onegai.- Tenten sacó un kunai que llevaba en el interior de su media, y vio como Neji la recorría con la mirada y un gran sonrojo en su cara.

Tenten –Toma. ¿Para qué lo quieres?

Neji –Sólo mira lo que he encontrado en ese árbol.- Dijo justo antes de lanzar el kunai directo a las ramas altas del árbol, de donde callaron Naruto y Hinata, ella con un gran sonrojo por la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos.

Naruto -¡Casi nos matas Neji!

Neji -¿Qué hacíais espiándonos? ¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer?- El enfadado de Naruto iba aumentando, como el sonrojo de su novia.

Naruto –Sólo nos aseguramos que todo saliese bien. Además, nosotros llegamos antes que vosotros y Hinata-chan se preocupó de que Tenten estuviese llorando aquí y tú no estabas cerca y, cuando estamos por salir, apareciste tú y nos quedamos a ver qué pasaba.

Tenten –Arigato chicos, siento haberos molestado, seguro que estabais haciendo algo y yo y mi tontería les interrumpieron. Después de todo, nadie en la villa duda de vuestra buena relación íntima.- El color de la cara de Hinata era indescifrable, no existía tal tonalidad en la especie humana.

Naruto -¡Lo qué pensáis es un error! ¡Sólo hubo un malentendido entre Hiashi-sama y mis palabras!- Naruto también estaba sonrojado, y desde ese día no había vuelto a la mansión Hyuuga a no ser que Hinata se lo suplicara.

Tenten –No sé lo que le dijiste a Hiashi-sama, pero no le puedes hablar a un padre así de su hija. Sólo imagínate qué harías si el chico que sale con tu hija te dijera que le encanta su cuerpo y que ya la ha visto desnuda.- Hinata tuvo que sentarse en la hierba, no tenía fuerzas para mantenerse de pie, mientras que Naruto estaba pensativo por las palabras de Tenten.

Neji –Me acuerdo de la conversación muy bien. Si yo hubiese sido Hiashi-sama, no sales con vida aquél día.

**Flas Back **

Naruto se encontraba en una gran sala de la mansión Hyuuga, en frente de él estaba el jefe del clan y padre de su novia, Hyuuga Hiashi, y a sus lados estaban Hinata, Neji y Hanabi, la hermana pequeña de Hinata. EL líder del clan estaba interrogando al joven shinobi, pues estaba pidiendo permiso para salir con su hija y, como heredera del clan, su padre debía someter a una gran prueba mental para asegurar el bienestar de su primogénita.

Hiashi -¿Por qué ella? Siendo uno de los shinobis más poderosos de todos, cualquier mujer desearía estar contigo.

Naruto –Verá Hiashi-sama, su hija Hinata es la única persona que nunca me ha tratado mal y se ganó mi corazón poco a poco. Yo sé que ella me ama, tanto como yo a ella. Yo no la quiero porque sea la heredera del clan más poderoso de Konoha, porque aunque fuese del peor, yo la seguiría amando igual que ahora.

Hiashi -¿Cómo puedo saber yo que tus intenciones con ella son verdaderas y no la quieres para tu propio beneficio personal?- Por la cabeza de Hinata, Naruto y Neji pasaron una serie de ideas con no muy inocentes sobre las palabras del líder.

Naruto -¡Yo no sólo deseo a Hinata-chan por su físico! Aunque no puedo negar que ella es una de las mujeres más hermosas que jamás había visto en la vida. Incluso aquella vez que la vi desnuda en la cascada, aunque no sabía que era ella, me pareció el ser más hermoso de la faz de la tierra.- Dijo desde lo más profundo de su corazón, por lo que esas palabras no las había pensado bien antes de decirlas.

Aunque Hinata estaba muy feliz de que Naruto le hubiese dicho esas cosas, que por poco se desmaya, su padre y su primo no pensaban de la misma manera, mientras que su hermana se controlaba por no reír ante la sinceridad del rubio. Hiashi no tardó más de dos segundos en activar su byakkugan y empezar a perseguir a Naruto por todo Konoha, mientras le gritaba la advertencia de volver a decir algo así sobre su hija, por lo que las personas que lo presenciaron no pudieron imaginarse otra cosa que el hecho de que Naruto se acostaba con la heredera del clan. Por su parte, Neji se había quedado en estado shock, sabía que Naruto era un chico que solo usaba la cabeza para pelear, literalmente, pero no le veía capaz de hablar así de Hinata delante de su padre, eso no lo haría ni el chico más tonto del mundo, por lo que le obsequió con ese título a partir de entonces. Hanabi no podía para de reír, no conocía a Naruto más que por las historias que su hermana y su primo le contaban de él, pero no esperaba que fuera así de sincero respecto al cuerpo de su hermana, por lo que sabía que tendría que usar toda sus cualidades ninjas para no caer ante la irá de su padre. Hinata confiaba en Naruto ciegamente, pero no podía evitar sentirse tranquila pensando en las horribles cosas que le haría su padre si le llegase a coger.

**Fin Flash Back**

Naruto –Ya no volveré a cometer el mismo error con Hiashi-sama cuando vaya a pedir la mano de Hinata.- Un par de gritos se escucharon después de eso. Uno era de asombro, que fue por parte de Hinata, y el otro de Tenten, al ver como su amiga caía al suelo desmayada.

Neji –Sabía yo que este par me estropearía la noche.- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su prima junto a los demás.

Al día siguiente, se podía ver a la nueva pareja paseando por las calles de Konoha, y aunque no iban agarrados de la mano, porque a Neji le parecía demasiado eso en público, la sonrisa de ambos era signo suficiente para observar la felicidad de la pareja. En uno de los parques de Konoha, el mismo grupo de la operación quedó ese día para hablar sobre el éxito de su plan.

Sakura -¡Nuestros planes son todo un éxito!

Ino –Por una vez tienes razón, frentona.- Las miradas entre ellas soltaron un par de chispas.

Sai –Según he leído, las amigas suelen llevarse bien.

Shikamaru –Ellas no son amigas normales, pero no podrían vivir la una sin la otra. Es muy problemático todo esto, llevan así desde que las conozco.

Temari –En fin, ¿cómo acabó todo, Naruto?

Naruto –Acabó bien. Al final se dijeron lo que sentían, aunque nos descubrieron jeje.

Sasuke –Cualquiera te descubriría, dobe.

Naruto – ¿Decías algo, teme?- Los dos también empezaron una guerra de miradas.

Hinata –Creo que el plan funciono mejor de lo que planeamos.- Dijo señalando a las afueras del parque, por donde caminaban Neji y Tenten.

Sakura –Ella es una kunoichi con suerte.- Soltó un suspiro para luego mirar como su novio y su mejor amigo se mataban con sus miradas hostiles.

Ino -¿Suerte? Ya les vale, que si no llega a ser por nosotros…

Temari –Creo que si tiene suerte en un sentido: es un chico listo, valiente, fuerte y está dispuesto a todo por ella.

Naruto –Es que se parece mucho a mí.- Dijo con aires de superioridad.

Sasuke –Sí, sobre todo en lo listo que es.- Con ese comentario lo único que hizo fue empezar una pelea entre los dos, mientras el resto se marchaba de allí para reunirse un rato con la nueva pareja y felicitarla. Ahora, ahora sí se podía decir que lo más importante y lo que nunca falla… es la verdadera amistad.

Espero que les haya gustado mucho!!!! Volveran a saber de mi jajajajaja (intento de risa malvada, oero caso me ahogo)

Sayo!!!!


End file.
